The Height of Torment
by Confusedknight
Summary: COMPLETED.. A four year old Kel lives in fear of her brother and the regular beatings he gives her. This tells of how Kel got her fear of heights and a deeper fear of her brother.
1. Old fears

-a/n-

Hi, this is written by me and my friend Jess, who I introduced to fanfiction and will soon be writing her own stories. This is about Kel's fear of heights and how her brother Conal bullied her before she left for the Islands.

Kel sat in her room, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and she hid her face behind her hands. She tried to block out the memories, the painful memories of what had just taken place, yet no matter how hard she tried, they were still there, as painful and as prominent as before.

She hoped that their separation would've changed things, but no he'd only been back two days and already her life had become a living hell. The four year-old Kel was mature for her age, yet she still saw things through an innocent child's eyes. She had a month an a half to get through before he would return to the palace, yet it would seem like years before he would be gone. Would everyday be as bad as this? Would she be tormented and made to live in fear and pain for the next few months, something needed to be done. Why didn't her parents notice? Her father being a diplomat, was always busy and her mother had five other children to care about and Kel being the youngest, at four years of age, didn't get a look in and was left to the nursemaid.

She supposed she could've stopped it all last midwinter, when her father noticed her black eye. It was unusual for Conal to leave visible signs of violence and when her father questioned her, all she could see was Conal, glaring threateningly across the room. She had been terrified; wanting her father to know the truth was balanced with her fear of her brother. In the end she had put it down to the usual rough and tumble of an active child, but she still paid heavily for it. Later on Conal had cornered her and twisted her upper arm, so badly that she couldn't move it for days afterwards.

She shuddered at the recollection of that incident and more tears coursed down her cheeks. Then she heard a knock on her door, Kel hurriedly dried her eyes on her sleeve and opened the door. It was Ingrid the old nursemaid. She bustled into the room carrying hot water and soap for Kel's bath. Ingrid fussed around, checking the temperature of the bath. Kel tried to sidle out the room, but Ingrid spotted her.

'Oh no you don't' she said grabbing Kel's arm on a particularly nasty bruise. Kel bit back the yelp and allowed Ingrid to lead her over to the steaming bath. Ingrid undressed her and gasped at the sight of Kel's body, which was covered in bruises and dried blood from fresh scratches.

'Oh Keladry, what happened?' She asked in a scandalized voice.

Kel mumbled something about falling out of a tree and allowed Ingrid to fuss over her, bathing her and seeing to her bruises and cuts.

-a/n-

Please review, as we'd love to know what you thought :)

xxxx

confused knight and jess(yet to set up an account!)


	2. New fears

Ingrid had obviously said something to her parents because they questioned her thoroughly over dinner. The terrified Kel answered as best she could, with a tale about falling out of trees and walking into a wall. Whilst Conal glared menacingly at her from across the table. Once dinner was finished she scurried upstairs to bed and laid awake late into the night, fretting over what he would do to her the next day.

She tried to have breakfast late so as to avoid him, but it was to no avail, for he was waiting for her as soon as she left the kitchens to go and visit her pony. He cornered her and clapping his hand over her mouth, he picked her up and carried her up the tower. She struggled helplessly but he carried her as easily as if she were a rag doll. When they reached the top he kicked the door shut behind them and dumped Kel on the floor, he turned and bolted the door shut. Kel began to tremble, she felt like a cornered animal, with no visible means of escape. The door down to safety was blocked by the menacing figure of her brother. And the only other door, led out onto the balcony.

'Conal, please..' Kel whimpered as he advanced towards her. 'Let me go.'

'And why should I do that? You told them, you little wimp. Its time you learnt the lesson, never grass anyone up.'

'I didn't,' protested Kel, 'It must have been Ingrid.'

'Shut up.' He said kicking at her hunched up form, quivering on the floor. Kel shut her eyes feeling the blows rain down on her. Pain flooded her brain as Conal kicked her back and neck, bruising nerves. He picked her up and threw her against the wall nearest the door leading out to the balcony. She felt several ribs crack on impact and her collarbone crushed. He dragged her feet and punched her straight in the face. Her nose instantly broke and blood stained her shirt. She kept silent through all of this hoping he would eventually get bored and leave her alone, but unfortunately her silence infuriated Conal even more. He twisted her wrist, causing the bones to break and he kicked her to her feet. Kel tried to escape by running through the door out onto the balcony. Tears mixed with blood, ran down her cheeks as she tried in vain to barricade herself on the balcony, but her injured wrist and broken ribs meant that Conal managed to shove the door open sending Kel sprawling on the floor. Conal was really mad now, he picked her up easily and holding her by her ankles, dangled her over the balcony railings. Kel looked down at the immense distance between her and the ground, and a new fear flooded her, she no longer cared about the pain, she couldn't move in her terror and everything went black.


	3. Salvation

The next thing knew, she was being lifted back onto the balcony and laid down gently on the floor. Her brother Anders was shouting at Conal, who fled down the staircase. Anders peered down worriedly at Kel.

'Kelly,' he said using his nickname for her, 'are you all right? Wake up, Kelly.'

She lay half conscious in his arms, as he carried her lifeless body down the stairs and into the main building.

In time her physical wounds healed, but she was left with a morbid fear of heights. Conal was sent back to the palace and Kel didn't see him for the rest of the summer. In the autumn, they set off for the Yamani Isles….

Four years later they returned to Mindelan for a short while. It was then, when Kel saw Conal for the first time in four years. He seemed totally oblivious to Kel and ignored her, until they where alone. Everyone was leaving the room to get ready for dinner and Kel paused to adjust her slipper. When she looked up she saw she was alone in the room with Conal. He tried to grab her arm but the eight-year-old Kel hadn't spent four years in the Yamani islands doing nothing. She twisted her hand round and dug her fingernail into the base of his thumb. Outraged he tried to kick her, but she was too quick, she blocked him, grabbed his leg and sent him flying over her hip. She walked serenely out of the room. Her fear of Conal had disappeared, but she was still plagued by her fear, her greatest weakness, her fear of heights.

-a/n-

We hope you enjoyed this short fic, as we enjoyed writing it :0) Please review as we'd love to know your comments.

xxx

confused knight and stable girly (jess has now got an account!)


End file.
